Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a portable terminal.
Description of the Related Art
A lifelog has become common in recent years. A lifelog refers to the technology to record (or log) living, actions, and experience (lives) of humans in the form of digital data including video, audio, and positional information, or refers to such a record.
Recording a lifelog typically uses various sensors or functions of, for example, a mobile phone. The sensors include a digital camera and a watch. The functions include connection to the Internet. For example, a camera capturing a lifelog may be a wearable camera, which is worn for continuous recording (refer to, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2004-356970). Systems have been developed to search for information based on such lifelog data (refer to, for example, WO 2010/131333).
A portable terminal, such as a mobile phone or a watch, has functions to obtain various items of information about the surrounding environment of the terminal. Examples of the various items of information include temperature information, atmospheric pressure information, positional information from global positioning system (GPS) satellites, acceleration information, and direction information. The lifelog typically uses positional information.
The position of the user of the terminal can be calculated by using the information obtained from the GPS satellites. The information about the calculated position can be used to record a movement log of the user. The information from the GPS satellites may also be used to obtain information about the local time at a travel destination (refer to, for example, Japanese Patent No. 4487585). In areas where no radio waves can be received from the GPS satellites, such as facilities or underground malls, information tags (e.g., barcodes) may be set to enable positional information to be obtained (refer to, for example, Japanese Patent No. 4015632).
However, the above structures known in the art have the problems described below.
In transportation media, such as airplanes or trains, external GPS radio waves may not be received. In this case, the positions of transportation media may not be identified.
In predetermined environments such as in transportation media or in certain facilities, positional information may be difficult to obtain, and thus a lifelog may be difficult to capture.
The disclosure provides a terminal and an information obtaining method that allows a lifelog to be captured easily in a moving object or in a facility.